Not going to lie
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett are stuck in an elevator while a vacation with the whole group and Jasmine is frustrated , because she can't go to the beach and hang out with the friends since they're stuck and it could take hours until they came out. Garrett has a different opinion of it. Why and what'll happen? Jarrett One Shot! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D


_**Beta- Read by S**__**tylishFashionista :) Thank you very much! :D**_

* * *

**Hay guys! I'm here with the 100th story for this section! :D**

**I can't believe that we really already have the 100 and I am so happy :D**

**Well, and I came up with this Jarrett One Shot idea and wanted to write it :D**

**I have no idea how I came up with it , but I did :D  
**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine and Garrett are stuck in an elevator while a vacation with the whole group and Jasmine is frustrated , because she can't go to the beach and hang out with the friends since they're stuck and it could take hours until they came out. Garrett has a different opinion of it. Why and what'll happen?**

* * *

**Before Jasmine's hotel room**

**Garrett's POV:**

''Come on Jasmine! The others are waiting for us that we can go to the beach!'' I told the girl behind the door I was knocking on.

Yeah, Jasmine was still getting ready, and the others were waiting for us.

She was my best friend and I really liked her, but she could be a bit quicker. Really.

Did I say that I really like her? Yes, I did, but that wasn't the point right now.

I knocked at the door again.

Jasmine cried from the inside, ''I'm coming in 5!''

I sighed and waited.

I really hoped that it was the last time that she'd say that she'll come in 5.

Wow. 5 minutes later, she really opened the door, and my mouth went wide open as I saw her, standing there.

She was wearing a short pink beach dress, white sandals, a white and pink beach bag, white earrings, a charm bracelet, light make up, and her hair was in a messy bun.

Jasmine always looked beautiful, but even though we were only going to the beach with the others, she looked stunning, even though it was yet so simple and different from other times. **(AN: Link on profile)**

Did I mention that we were on a vacation with the group and Lindy and Logan's parents in Spain and this was our first beach day?

I couldn't wait for it, since I was dying to have this vacation since like forever.

Jasmine looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then asked, ''Can we go?''

I quickly got out of my thoughts and then nodded at her.

Not to mention that I was waiting for her the whole time.

''You do know that I was waiting for you?'' I still asked her.

It wasn't fair that she asked me if we could go.

I wasn't the one who took forever.

Well, but I wasn't the one who offered the others to get her out of her hotel room.

Note to myself: even if I have a crush on her, I am never going to do that ever again.

Well, and this time I really meant it.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and then put her hands on her hips.

Then she replied, ''Well, I needed some time to get ready. This beauty doesn't come on their own.''

_I don't think so. You're beautiful without all the makeup. _I added in thoughts, but just playfully rolled my eyes in reality.

Jasmine rolled her eyes as well again and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

Jasmine closed the door behind her of the hotel room of Lindy, Delia and her, and then we went to the elevator.

It went 'Ping', and then the doors opened and we stepped in.

Jasmine hit the button for the lobby and we just went down in silence as-

The elevator suddenly stopped in the middle.

What was happening? Oh my god. What was HAPPENING?

''WE'RE STUCK!'' Jasmine screamed in fear.

Oh my god. This was not good.

I looked at my phone and saw that I had no connection here.

Jasmine started banging against the elevator doors.

''HELP!'' She cried again and again.

I also tried banging, but there was no need to tell that it was no use.

Nobody heard us, and after 5 minutes, Jasmine give up and slid on the door with her knees up to her chest.

I hated to see her like that. How could I make her feel better?

''What are we going to do now?'' She asked me the next question.

Well, I also didn't know an answer for that.

What should I reply?

I stood up and banged a few more times against the elevator door.

Then I slid back down to her and replied, ''I still have no idea.''

Jasmine groaned and buried her head in her hands.

I tried to comfort her, but I had no idea how.

I wasn't used to this with anyone.

Well, I also had never been stuck in an elevator.

This was just so weird, and I didn't know what to do.

Jasmine sighed and sniffed a bit.

I looked shocked at her and she sniffed even more.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

''Jasmine? What is wrong?'' I asked her.

Jasmine looked at me in disbelief. Was she afraid?

Jasmine and afraid of something like this? That was new!

''Well, I'm stuck in an elevator while I should be at the beach and watching cute surfer boys! Of course something is wrong!'' She exclaimed, mad.

Okay, I didn't expect that answer.

''You're that sad, only because we won't make it to the beach?'' I asked her, pretty shocked.

Well, and because she wanted to meet cute surfer boys.

Ouch. That hurt. That really hurt.

Why didn't she want to spend time with me?

I didn't mind it that much that we were stuck here.

Sure, I'd rather be alone in a room with her that isn't that small, but hey, you take what you get, right?

Jasmine looked at me in disbelief.

''Of course! Why else! I mean sitting in the hotel room all day or here doesn't make much difference.'' She replied.

I looked still shocked at her.

Okay, that was mean.

Jasmine seemed to notice that something wasn't right for me with that statement.

Well, she better should, because it hurt or didn't she think about that.

''I'm not going to lie to you. I don't think that it's that bad.'' I told her.

**Jasmine's POV:**

''I'm not going to lie to you. I don't think that it's that bad.'' He told me.

I looked totally confused at him. Why didn't he think that it was bad?

We missed a beach day and he was that calm!

I sometimes really didn't get Garrett and he was my best friend since years!

Well, and sometimes I wished to be more, but that was just a little wish from me.

A tiny little crush to be exact.

Garrett looked at me and then shrugged.

''Could you please explain that to me?'' I asked him, totally confused.

This boy was freaking me out!

Well, and he also was looking so soft at me with his beautiful blue eyes!

Garrett chuckled and then replied, ''Well, I'm not that big of a beach fan anyway.''

I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe that one bit.

I knew exactly that Garrett was, after me, the one who waited the most for this vacation.

It had to be something else.

What was it? And why didn't he want to tell me?

''Could you please tell me the truth?'' I asked him, mad.

I was stuck in an elevater. I wasn't in the mood for games.

Garrett sighed and then looked down on his hands.

''Why don't you tell me first what's so bad to be stuck in an elevator with me?'' He replied.

I looked in disbelief at him.

Well, two can play that game if he really wanted it like that.

'' Well, at the beach are some nice surfer boys waiting for me.'' I started.

Garrett chuckled and then told me, ''You already said that.''

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

''Besides, the others are also waiting for us, and I want to get tanned and have fun with my friends.'' I added.

Garrett raised an eyebrow at me.

''That's all? I can also surf a bit, am also one of your friends, and you don't need to be any more tanned.'' He said to me.

I looked confused at him.

''What are you trying to tell me with that?'' I asked him.

I already knew that he was cute and could surf, but that wasn't the point.

Garrett was more and more confusing me with his statements.

Garrett then smiled and replied to me, ''That we can also have fun here.''

I looked in disbelief at him and stood up.

''Well, and how are we supposed to that?'' I asked him.

Garrett just stood up as well and didn't reply.

I added madly, ''We're stuck in an e-''

Well, but I got cut off by Garrett's lips.

OH MY GOD! Garrett was kissing me!

I gasped but kissed back and sneaked my arms around his neck while his went around my waist.

Fireworks were exploding in my head.

I was still confused, but I was also so happy.

Wait. Why was he doing that?

I broke apart and looked confused at him.

Garrett chuckled and then stated with that, ''That means that you can have fun with the guy who has a crush on you while you guys are stuck in an elevator.''

I looked shocked at him but then smiled and leaned back in to him.

''Maybe you're right. It isn't that bad.'' I stated and just wanted to kiss him as the elevator made Ping and the door went open again.

Garrett and I quickly broke apart to see Lindy and Logan standing there, looking concerned at us.

''Is everything okay with you?!'' Lindy asked, concerned.

Garrett and I looked at each other and chuckled.

Garrett nodded, put an arm around me and then replied, ''Yes, everything is perfectly fine.''

* * *

**Well, that was the One Shot! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
